Control
by theunlovedandtheunnatural
Summary: The adventures of a lame Assassin and his equally dorky Hologram friend. -Rated M for language :o-


**A/N: Sooooo…not my** ** _best_** **work. I'm writing a few other fics, and if I happen to like this one best then I'll continue it! Yay. :DD So yeaa. Enjoy! If you want!**

 **WARNING: Contains swearing.**

 **I don't own Young Justice. ;-;**

"Can't you go any faster?" The assassin hissed.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Stop distracting me."

Sagittarii grit his teeth. "I'd love to, Beta. Unfortunately, I have to get this fucking door open before Batfreak beats us into Oblivion."

Beta scoffs. "Beats _you_ into Oblivion. He can't do shit to _me_."

"I swear to God, Beta. I will pull your fucking plug if you don't shut up." Sagittarii pinches the bridge of his nose.

Beta grumbles something, and continues working on opening the electronic door.

Sagittarii groans. "This is taking too long." He unstraps his dual pistols from the holsters

hanging at his hip. He cocks both guns, and takes aim at the door.

Beta finally takes notice. "Wait, what? No, Sagittarii, don't-!"

She's interrupted by a loud 'bang' and security alarms blaring. Sagittarii blinks, still holding up his pistols. An exasperated sigh erupts from the hologram girl next to him. She claps her hands sarcastically.

"Nice fucking job, you idiot."

Sagittarii growls. "Why didn't that work?!"

"Why did you think that your puny little bullets would break _that_ thing?" Beta motions to the giant door.

"Because I'm _awesome_ ," The assassin says.

"Not necessarily!" A new voice rings through the hall.

Beta and Sagittarii turn to the voice.

"Who the Hell are you?" Sagittarii demands.

The shorter boy with the dark hair places his hands on his hips. "We're-!"

"Sidekicks," Beta finishes. Sagittarii spins to Beta.

" _Sidekicks?_ They called _sidekicks_ on us?!"

Beta nods in confirmation.

"We aren't _sidekicks_. We're-!" A green-skinned girl starts.

"Beta, attack now!" Sagittarii screams. Beta holds out her hand, and a machine gun materializes.

"No one move," She commands.

"…Aw," The green-skinned one frowns.

"You're done for now!" Sagittarii laughs. "Beta, teleport us out!"

Beta glances at the assassin. "I can't do that."

Sagittarii's smile freezes. "What? I thought I installed the thing-y for that."

"No, that was the helper to help you install the 'thing-y'."

"Wh-…Why does it need a helper?" Sagittarii frowns.

"Oh my God, you're like my Grandma."

"You have a Grandm-!" Sagittarii suddenly gets tackled onto the floor. He lets out a screech.

Beta places the machine gun against Superboy's head. "Get off him!"

The green-skinned girl gasps. " _SUPERBOY_!"

Superboy looks up at Beta. He then raises one hand, still trapping down Sagittarii with the other. He waves his hand through her machine gun.

Beta's eyes widen. "Um."

"A hologram!" The short black-haired kid exclaims. Miss Martian rushes forward. Beta phases through her, and unsummons the machine gun illusion.

"Damn. I have to work on perfecting my illusions."

Miss Martian stumbles a bit, losing track of Beta.

Superboy brings his fists down on Sagittarii's face over and over again.

Beta screams, and runs for her friend. "Stop it!" She hisses. Superboy ignores her. Sagittarii's face is bloody and bruised at this point.

Robin cringes. "Dude, he's out. Just give it a rest."

Beta swipes at Superboy, but her fists simply phase through him.

Miss Martian walks over to Superboy, and gives his shoulder a tug. Superboy slows his punches, and slouches back. Beta stares at Sagittarii's unmoving body. Superboy grunts, and examines his knuckles.

"…You killed him," Beta whispers. Superboy glares at her.

"No, I didn't. He's just knocked out." Beta's eyes flick back to Sagittarii.

"He doesn't look very 'knocked out' to me."

Miss Martian crouches down, and puts two fingers to his pulse. "I'm sure he's just-…" She trails off. Her face goes white. "…Superboy…"

Robin stares at Sagittarii's corpse. Superboy's eyebrows raise high. He spins to Beta.

"I-…I didn't mean…t-to…"

Sagittarii suddenly coughs. He spits blood everywhere. Miss Martian relaxes, and takes her fingers off his pulse.

"Sagittarii!" Beta sighs in relief. She puts her face in front of his. At least he's alive.

Miss Martian's eyebrows knit together. "What's this?" She slips the holo-watch off Sagittarii's wrist.

Beta stands up. "Wait, stop-!"

As soon as the watch slides off his wrist, Beta disappears back into the holo-watch.

There's a beat of silence.

"…Well. Today was definitely _fun_ ," Robin frowns.

Superboy doesn't move. He continues to stare at the place where Sagittarii rests. And he wonders what the Hell he's becoming.

 **A/N: Hi! Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote a few other fics, and I'm trying to see which is the most popular to see which I should continue. So make sure to like! Check those out too! If you want! You don't have to! I get it! I'm just glad you checked out this one! I don't know why I'm using exclamation points! But I am! So that's weird! Goodbye for now! Yay! :D Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
